


I love you, and a Thousand Words it Means to Me

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, My scientists!, One Word Prompts, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff that just came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, and a Thousand Words it Means to Me

Buck jumped out of bed, racing to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. _Return to headquarters. Mission failed. Return to-_

            “Gahh!” He shouted, pounding his fist onto the cold marble countertop, making a small divot in the creamy stone. The images wouldn’t fade away, the things he’d done persistent in his mind. The bathtub was already missing a chunk, something that he was going to have Tony repair. Various holes in the living room, a broken handle on the closet-James had a lot of nightmares these days. The water began to drip off his face, falling in and around the shallow hole in the counter.

            “Bucky?” A voice called from the door. A slight creak revealed Darcy, standing with a dark purple robe wrapped around her, light blue pajama bottoms rumpled and baggy. Although she was still sleepy, she was focused and ready to help, just like always.

What had Bucky done to deserve her?

            “Another nightmare?” She asked, already knowing the answer. The night terrors had become less now that she lived with him. But some came back with unexpected ferociousness and malice. She stepped forward to him, and he tensed. But she wouldn’t touch him, not without his explicit permission. She knew how to help. Bucky’s arms were still clutching to the counter, his face down.

            Darcy began stroking his back, smoothing out his tensions, letting him slowly relax under her touch. Eventually he turned and enveloped her in a hug without speaking a thing, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing the scent of her in and out, helping calm himself.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, her arms still around his torso.

            “Steve,” he replied, his voice muffled because he refused to leave his safe space. The ones with Steve were the worse, and she knew it, too. Hurting Steve was the worst thing he could have done. She didn’t even have to ask anymore, and for that Bucky was grateful, because he wasn’t sure how much he could explain.  

            “C’mon,” she whispered, tugging his hair, and he reluctantly pulled his head away from her pulse. “Kitchen or sleep?” She asked, knowing full well he wouldn’t want to seep again. Or so she thought.

            “Sleep,” he responded simply, keeping his eyes lowered. She was noticeably shocked. Usually, Bucky would sit by the kitchen counter and Darcy would re-heat some food or make coffee. They would sit on the couch, Darcy still exhausted but still determined to keep him company. But in these early hours when even the birds didn’t sing, he decided to put away his own feelings for Darcy.

            The pair walked slowly down the hallway where their bed was. Though they were no where near married, she had decided to move in (And she was just fine with that). However, Bucky wouldn’t stand for her bright purple bedcovers, so they made a compromise. Bright green covers for Darcy, but the room was grey. That was how they lived their lives together; compromises. Though Bucky would give almost everything up in his world for her, she would never let him. She was too generous. One they were both settled in, Darcy’s front pressed up against his chest and his chin resting on her head, she spoke.

            “So,” she started with a small smile, “Any reason your ways have changed? You don’t normally prefer sleep to coffee.”

            Bucky sighed, a dimple unseen to Darcy appearing on his forehead. “I’m sorry,” he said gruffly. Bucky wasn’t good with feelings. “I’m sorry I wake you up and have nightmares-I just feel like you’re too generous. I don’t understand why you’re with a guy like me,” he said, burying his face in her hair. She pushed back and sat straight up, staring down on him, a slight disbelieving glare on her face. 

            “Are you serious?” She asked, a tiny grin on her face, thinking he was joking. Bucky didn’t respond, only avoided looking at her. She let out a great huff. “Why am I with you, James Buchanan Barnes? Because I get to have lazy Sundays with you, where we can lay down and I can play old piano songs for you. Because you know my favorite lunch places to go to when my scientists are being crazy. Because, James, you know exactly what to say when I am down. And because, James, letting me help you these late nights makes me feel amazing; like I really make a difference in your life,” she sighed, laying back down and grabbing his hand, “Because, James,” she whispered, bringing his chin up so he met her eyes, “because _I love you_ and I wouldn’t change this situation for the world. And if you think for one second I’m doing this against my will, then you are so very wrong.”

            She gave a small smile and stroked his cheek, resting her forehead against his. He brought his lips to hers, in a small, gentle motion. People thought Bucky was tough, but he too, was sometimes fragile. “I love you, too,” he whispered back, pulling her body flush with his and holding her tight. “And I wouldn’t give you up for the world.”

            She giggled and pressed her face into his shirt, semi-damp from the sink water and sweat. “Well then, James, I suggest we go back to sleep. Sleeping is a good start, you know. And I’ll always be there when you wake up,” she said.

            When he finally spoke again, “Goodnight, Darce,” she was already asleep. Dreaming with the comfort of a human space-heater next to her, making her feel safe.

 

            The morning was alike any other, snow gently falling from the late-January sky, covering new York in a thin, white veil. Darcy was showering and Bucky and taken to making breakfast. Only now Bucky found comfort in those two words a half-sleeping Darcy said to him. _I love you_. And he had uttered them back to her. She loved him, and he didn’t plan on letting her go. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Bucky gave the brunette her coffee, pointing to the clock.

            “You’re almost late. I have a meeting today and training with Nat, I won’t be able to hang out for lunch,” he apologized.

            “That’s okay,” she smiled up at him, placing her hands on either side of his face, “I need some quality scientist time. Oh shoot…did I feed them last night? I did… _but I didn’t remind them to sleep_!! Gotta go! Seeya tonight!” And with that she left him with a quick peck on the lips and was out the door. “I must save Jane!” She called from the end of the hall as she entered the elevator. Bucky just shook his head and smiled.

What had he done for him to deserve her? Nothing, but she didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
